Ark 23 Episode 3:The Sky Meets The Sea Again
Participants New Canfvas.png|Kodi Torabassu|link=Kodi (Miss Superior) Ryo Hazuki by FlamingAmaterasu.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji Checking up (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNSjPn5q8js&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=8 ) “And endless dream…..and scattered memories.” Connor thought to himself as he perched himself on flag pole, one storie above the ground beneath his feet. It was night time, fresh after twilight hit. Connor sit in his seemingly never ending attire of a now black jean jacket, with a black cloth hoodie, a pair of jeans, with black nike air force ones, and a badge shirt underneath his jacket. Connor had on fingerless gloves, and his demeanor had changed just a bit. He was now eighteen, seemingly growing into a young man with a strong jaw line and an x shaped skar on his left cheek, close to the base of his chin. His crimson gaze remained the same, but instead of always fueled with anger it seemed more focused. Instead of looking towards something to vent his aggression and anger on it was looking for something else now…something more. Something so much more. What that is yet, Connor has yet to figure out. He was to busy playing catch up, and after his confrontation with Jackie Connor knew it was more important than ever to do so. Connor would tilt his head up exhaling a breath. “Can’t believe…my fucking car got repossessed. The struggle…tch.” Connor smirked a bit before pushing himself up on his hands and standing on the flag pole. He’d then jump and leap down, his hands grasping the cool metal as he swung around the flag pole like an Olympic gymnast. Once..twice…three times before he’d let his body flail into the air a few stories high! Connor would let his body flip a few more times, before pushing a push blast from beneath his feet, pushing his body through the air. The wind ruffling his jacket and raven black locks, as he repeated the micro push from the soles of his feet multiple times to keep himself air borne, but he didn’t quite know where he was going. He just followed an instinct about where his next lead on his catch up adventures would take him, and low and behold, a few push blast later Connor would’ve flipped around the corner and ended up at Nathan’s Brothel. His first real home. All things considered he moved in with kodi pretty early on, not really having anywhere to go himself. Connor would’ve thought..weather being here was the right thing to do. Then again, while he didn’t know where he stood with blondie, he did know Nathan personally and often gave them money…when he HAD money. After hearing about the attack, Connor figure he should check on them to be certain. That being said, Connor would take slow cautious steps. Was blondie here? Did she hate him? Did she miss him? Did she move on? Who knows. She’d be better off anyway. Connor couldn’t help but embrace the nostalgia he felt for the place, but pushing it to the back of his mind, he was on a mission and it needed to be done. Connor would knock on the door of the brothel loud enough for someone to hear it, cracking the door a bit. “Damn…need to control my strength here. Peak human or not, doesn’t mean I need to be reckless about it.” Coco would had been doing groceries.. with his ever so beloved Nathan.. they seemed to been rather worned out from the recent.. hearings of there roomates within the underground fight club as there hideout.. THe tranny sighed in frustration... "Geez Nathan I don't if I can keep up with this charade, and seeing-" Nathan had interuppted Coco."I know. but what can we do.. I mean.. she must like the man to even.. with stand those...It was even worse this fucking morning.. did you see what he did to her.. Even if she heals quickly her bruises had been staying on her body for some while now.. also..." His voice trailed off.. balling his hands into tight fists..remembering when Uni was raped and abused by Shark... it was rather as if seeing another reflection of the past.His beloved place a hand on Nathans shoulder in comfort.. to calm him down... The honey skinned male shook his head in disappointment.. though he seen how this would end.. it end bad or good.. eitheir way he was always there to support his daughter figure.. Kodi. as they walked down the street of the brothel they hadn't owned anymore.... Though they hadn't doubt that the Duo of Rivals Jackie and Kodi tried to fight against Eden Creed. Thus.... The broad flamboyant stopped in his tracks.. as his attention came toward the lound knocking.. echo'd throughout the street.. his honey brown eyes widened....he felt as if he remembered his esscence from before... Coco blinked while noticing it was rather familiar..."Could it be..." Nathan soon gave out to speak.."It's-" not finishing his sentence he ran toward him.. if the unknown male hadn't turned around yet to the sounds of footsteps.. The tall two gay men.soon stood infront of the male.. noticing the crimson gaze... Nathan soon gave him a flamboyant hug.."IS THAT YOU CONNOR Ohh Hun look how much you grown... so big an strong!" he pinched his cheek mother like..."My you haven't visited in quite a while..and yet you still act the same as you always have.." Noticing the crack on the door, laughing quite a bit.".how have you been!? Also we don't live there no more.shouldn't knock there.. Some slag named. Kendick... kendrock anywhore yeah we don't live ther... there was a attack and Kodi and that other male Jackie.. would had tried to protect it yet.. They failed.. Trying hard but yes.. " Nathan would nod, grasping at his wrist.. dragging him down toward alley as they soon would come toward a sewer pit that was heavily guarded. If Connor had followed... The broad honey skinned flamboyant man would finally.. speak for a brief moment.."I take it you want to know how Kodi is right?" The couple stood quiet for a moment. while they didn't know what to say about the blonde female. at this moment...skipping they're own question.. the two had brought connor toward the sewer pit.. thus landing within what seemed like a actual built fight club.. and it didn't smell of shit.. It was Nathan's hideout due to when some emergencies like this happened.. using the funds of the money he saved.. he created this place... thus having a large fighting ring with people alread fighting within in and people watching in the stadium screaming an betting on the fighters..( http://www.bearmccreary.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/ht10907.jpg). Though they passed through this.. and ended within a hallway... as they soon crossed both there arms over there chest while the room to the front of them and down the hallway which lead to Kodis room.. Nathan being curious then asking.."So ! Why are you here hun. it seems rather weird to come in a time like this ?" Connor would’ve turned around hearing a familer flamboyant voice bellow his name. as he turned around, Connor was met with a hug by the big strong black man. Connor grunted a bit. For a faggot, his grip was immeasurably strong! Seriously, must be all the protein…”N-nice to see you too.” Connor would give Nathan a “-_-“ when his cheek was pinched. He knew Connor hated that shit, but alas he would do it anyway just to get under Connor’s skin. Connor would’ve recovered though, and listened. “Yeah it’s been a minute. That’s what happens when you hit rock bottom…wasn’t my choice though. I’m back now thank heavens.” When Nathan spoke about now owning the brothel any more, Connor’s brow furrowed to high heaven. “Wha? Why?” as he listned about some man named Kendrick Kenrock, connor’s gaze would avert to the side. “Jackie was right…” Connor thought about the man named London Kendrick, head of the kenrock clan. Connor knew of him, but he’d never personaly met the man. Never cared to, most other branches in the syndicate looked down on Connor’s ability and position as a Kaicho anyway, so he was mostly on some “fuck dem boys “ type shit. Aside from being in his feelings about old beefs, which probably don’t exist anymore, Connor would listen and follow Nathan down some kind of manhole. It was odd…but there was no stink about it as he was pulled and lead into this predicament. .."I take it you want to know how Kodi is right?" Connor looked to the side for a second still nervous to even think of how she’d look at him. “Something like that…really just. Came for the information. Not a personal visit mind you.” Connor would get a look at the ring in this fight based establishment. It reminded him of the one he owned, before Kodi and some man named “marshal” destroyed it from the gorund up. Rebuilding that motherfucker was costly…connor knew it’d be a minute before he was able to call anyting of the sort “costly” ever again. Snapping back to reality, he’d listen to nathan’s question as they traversed the hall towards Kodi’s room. .."So ! Why are you here hun. it seems rather weird to come in a time like this ?" Connor would adjust his jacket. “Like I said I’m really here on recon. Six months ago I technically “died”. I’m broke, accounts are shit, car’s gone, and my yakuza’s falling apart…I needed to get some info on how things have been going. Happenings in the city…checking on old friends, if they even still call me that.” Connor would stuff his hands into his jacket pockets, his eyes down on the ground, as they drew closer to kodi’s room, Connor almost didn’t know how to act. Knowing the thing he had with Yumi, where she might be, was gone. He was alone, but he wasn’t moping about it. Rather embracing it. It gave him time to know himself, and that’s what he needed. Better to learn now, than when he’s older and regretting his life choices right? Connor would look back up at Nathan. “All things considered, how is she? I haven’t heard about her even longer than those six months. Kinda just drifted from me, like I feared she would. Still. You never know it’ll happen til it happens you know? She okay now adays? How’d her and Jackie fair against Eden. I’ve been had a bone to pick with that guy…” The New Guy “Like I said I’m really here on recon. Six months ago I technically “died”. I’m broke, accounts are shit, car’s gone, and my yakuza’s falling apart…I needed to get some info on how things have been going. Happenings in the city…checking on old friends, if they even still call me that.” Nathan blinked as he had remembered Kodi had been acting remosreful within the six months always thinking on the past..though he nodded hearing that his yakuza's were falling apart... though before he was about to speak... He noticed the male looked back up at the broad man.. “All things considered, how is she? I haven’t heard about her even longer than those six months. Kinda just drifted from me, like I feared she would. Still. You never know it’ll happen til it happens you know? She okay now adays? How’d her and Jackie fair against Eden. I’ve been had a bone to pick with that guy…” Nathan inhaled frustrated as he asked these questions... that was until there heard the door barged open with bags of Kodi's clothes being tossed out.. Embarassed, The two gay couple looked away.. hoping Connor wouldn't look but most likely will..Thus a red head male came out having a white muscle tank top.. battered in blood though Nathan and coco knew it wasn't his blood on his shiirt.. thus having brusies of getting punched in the face as well.. Jayce had picked up the bags an yelled at the blonde female.."Yeah you want to go out ! Always fuckin goin out huh.. Well how bout I just throw all the nice shit out hm?!" Kodi was silent.. as she sighed, standing up weakly... all she wore was a long white sweater.. with some baggy shorts.. her long hair covering most of her face... Possesing more bruises up and down her body.. it had been quite a while since her members and her father figures saw her at all.. The male.. passed Connor.. bashing his shoulder against his rather rudely.. an forcefully.. scoffing before.. he greeted Nathan which the man looked away in disgust.. before looking toward the opened door.. while Jayce left the hallway.. leaving the three in silence.. The blonde soon walked out... finally seeing light.. he had shut the lights out from this place.. not noticing Connor as she hung her head low...before she gave the all her strength to smile thus her blue motionless eyes met the familiar crimson gaze she once remembered... she felt her body froze.. taking a step back unsure at first due to the black hair...She extended her hands forth before re-tracting them back.. while she leaned against the hallway wall.. feeling herself feel rather overwhelmed from the situation.. she stood quiet,still in awe.. its been a long time.. "Connor.." Was all she could say at this very moment.. Nathan blinked an smiled.. noticing the coloration within her eyes.. she just didn't know how to express her feelings toward him...She then placed her long hair in a ponytail, exposing her battered bruised face.. though she did possess bruises but these were more frequent an seeing the first incident before seeing Kodi.. it seemed it had made sence... though she punched his shoulder rather in a playful matter.."Its good to see you tho honestly.I haven't had visitors for a while..." speaking as she was in a daze.. she kept looking back at the door.. hoping Jayce hadn't came back.. at this moment.. it felt almost comforting to see a familiar face. She were about to talk until she heard the door open fron behind Connor.. she bit her lip looking down.. while Jayce went toward Kodi an grasped her by the arm in a rather rough matter.."Sorry to intterupt but dont we have to talk about something?" Kodi glared at him as she felt the hard grip.. "Yeah but this is about business and Nathan is here.." The male soon let go while glaring at her from behind before slamming the door behind him as the female took a deep inhale an looked back at Connor.."So are you leaving any time soon. I mean you did come all this way. we could catch up. That’s if you wanted too. I'm enforcing it at any sort.." Scoffing as she turned her head... The blonde's attitude came back while she folded her arms.. Pep Talk As they were making their way forward, Connor heard a rather loud bang. Much to his surprise a bunch of bags were being thrown out of what looked to be a room or someone’s living vicinity. What Connor found strange is that if this was Kodi’s room, why were her clothes being thrown out? This made him weary at first…he wasn’t sure what was going down. .."Yeah you want to go out ! Always fucking going out huh.. Well how bout I just throw all the nice shit out hm?!" these words came form some red headed guy, pretty lean, but nothing to flex about. He had bruises on his face and blood on his shit. A good bit of it not to mention…Connor didn’t like the feel of this by any means. He could literally pour the negative emotions into a cup and drink from them endlessly. The amount he was taking in was ecstatic from this guy and from kodi. Connor would then divert his gaze to kodi. At least that’s who he THOUGHT this was. He’d seen kodi banged up but the other guy usually looks worse…but this time…it looks almost as if she’d just been blatantly over powered! Her attire was her, but…not her if that made sense to anyone. Connor watched her stand. It was sad…and it didn’t take a monkey’s uncle to put two and two together. This had Ike and Tina written all over it. “Abuse?” Connor thought. As the red haired male bumped Connor’s shoulder rather hard, actually making him take a step back for a moment. Connor was quick to anger, but his concern outweighed his temper at this moment…somewhat. He was conflicted. Confused. How does an ex even know what to feel in this situation? Connor watches her extended her hands. Connor’s hands twitched wanting to reach back somewhat but he pushed this urge to the back of his mind. He was getting good at that…she spoke. “its been a long time.. "Connor.." Connor kept a furrowed brow replying sternly. He wasn’t in such a chipper mood after seeing this. “Hey…it has been hasn’t it.” When she put her hair up Connor saw the full detail of the damage done. It was in no way pretty…not even remotely. Connor kept his composure not wanting to worry about that right now. Though he couldn’t ignore it…he knew he couldn’t. it wasn’t in his nature to do so..."Its good to see you though honestly. I haven't had visitors for a while..." Connor heard the door creek open. He didn’t tense up but he wasn’t exactly happy about what to expect in these next few moments. When he came back and grabbed her by the arm, he spoke to her "Sorry to interrupt but don’t we have to talk about something?" Connor listend to Kodi’s reaction and studied the reactions of the people around him and he almost had a “dafuck” look on his face. Was everyone just standing around taking this shit in stride? As the male continued on and went about his way Connor would watch him walk. If his eyes could burn a hole into him they probably would as hard as he was staring. Connor heard kodi speak to him. If he wasn’t so keen it would’ve went from one ear out of the other one. .."So are you leaving any time soon. I mean you did come all this way. we could catch up. That’s if you wanted too. I'm enforcing it at any sort.." Connor didn’t look back at her when he answered. “No…I’m not going anywhere again. I say that loosely, because who knows when I’ll get capped again.” Connor would turn to look at Kodi, then at Nathan and his partner. “So.” Connor slide his hands into his pockets. “This…this is what’s happening. A heh.” Connor would fake laugh and shake his head. “Everytime I see you blondie…I end up telling you off or telling you what you did wrong and how to fix it. This? This shit right here is…low. For you.” Connor would look at her with red hues of angry compassion. “I mean I’ve slapped you around a few times, but you always slap back. The fuck are you doing letting someone ABUSE you? You? Torabassu? “ Connor would remove his hands from his pockets and place them on his hips. “Either he’s got some mean pipe or you’ve really lived up to your hair color…Nathan. Guy I don’t know. Have you known and NOT said anything? Even tried to talk some sense into her?” Connor would look back to kodi and shrug, holding the position. “Like…why? You on drugs again? Looking for a thrill? I hope so because you can’t be that dense blondie…you can’t be.” Connor would’ve waited for a reply. A part of Connor wishes that red headed guy walked back in here, but more than likely he was gone and out of the door. Connor would wait for a reply or retort from somebody. Anybody. Taking it All In (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3Onfa7cDs ) “No…I’m not going anywhere again. I say that loosely, because who knows when I’ll get capped again.” As The black haired male looked back at her.. Kodi simply nodded as Nathan and Coco looked back at Connor... seeing him place his hands within his pockets..saying “This…this is what’s happening. A heh.” hearing him have a fake like laughter as he continued.. Kodi knew what was coming... “Everytime I see you blondie…I end up telling you off or telling you what you did wrong and how to fix it. This? This shit right here is…low. For you.” He was ever so right but she felt stuck.. in her mind that is..his compassionate anger flared within his crimson eyes.. as it met her lost oceanic eyes..before adverting her gaze down in embarassment... “I mean I’ve slapped you around a few times, but you always slap back. The fuck are you doing letting someone ABUSE you? You? Torabassu? “ Thus knowing her family comes off as strong willed enemies..A Torabaasu wouldnt ever deal with this.. unless. it was her mother Uni.. Though Kodi never wondered why she always stayed or left and come back.Kodi wanted to beat him to a pulp though she velt so vulnerable.at the same time.... . “Either he’s got some mean pipe or you’ve really lived up to your hair color…Nathan. Guy I don’t know. Have you known and NOT said anything? Even tried to talk some sense into her?” Nathan stepped forth looking down at Connor.. giving the male a stern look as he placed his own hands on his hips..."Don't you think I tried! Honestly...look at her.. if I wanted to I'd interfere.. though why I seen this before.. they dont just leave even if you try to stop this! You honestly think I wouldn't try.Its heartbreaking to see such a prideful woman take this." As Nathan had finished and if Connor had replied back,Thus her ex had looked back to the battered up blonde.. he'd just shrug at her.. asking Why... and if she was on drugs again... " Looking for a thrill? I hope so because you can’t be that dense blondie…you can’t be"She stood still for a moment..never wanting Connor to see her like this.. . as she remembered when she had stopped drugs from a long time.. and she was skinny as ever though she was hesitant to answer before she sighed looking down.."Though I just do drugs when Im out partying.. I don't do all the time! I promise you that.but.. I..I don't know why I stay...though maybe I just feel stupid staying.. but it is what is. I mean. As long as I can still smile right? Its just a few hits here and there. " She soon whispered at Connor.."If I were to leave.. he'd mess me up publicy...I have no choice..And..." The shark like female felt confused on why she stayed.. maybe it was because he was younger than her.. and that he didn't know anybetter.. though she knew that was a excuse... shaking her head as she lowered it.. scratching the side of her head..."Its not important now.. This problem. heh... It just another obstacle..but I know Nathan told you that we don't own the brothel anymore.." Changing the subject.. she would sit on the floor.. leaning against the wall...she was irritated that she had lost it.." I mean we did try our best.. if I didn't nearly get knocked out that is.. tch. motherfucker was strong" Scoffing as she closed her eyes, pulling out her box of cigarettes.. she took a hold of one.. while taking out a lighter.. she flickered it on... taking a puff of her cigarette as she exhaled the smoke out.."And you..It seemed you weren't even on this earth for the last few months...I mean, it's like looking at a new face... but" she looked up at him.. in a calming way .."If you do need a place a stay I don't mind that you do.. though if you just want it to be where you sleep an leave for a while an go off somewhere else I don't mind that as well. Having her raspy tone come atone.. while ripping a hole from the hallway wall.. she poked into the hole.. pulling out a wad of cash...standing herself up.. the blonde took a hold of his hand.. forcefully opening it while smacking the cash in his hand, giving him a nod while taking a step back.. not saying a word. Connor’s eyes studied her for everything she was worth. Everything she was doing and saying. All to familiar, yet distant. The feeling of confusion wasn’t something connor was used to getting from her unless it considered how she was going about killing someone or even him in general. She mentioned she did them socially but not as much as she used to…so she says. “Just a few hits here and there…” Connor mumbled under his breath. He listened to her make excuses. Everything just sounded like one big cover up for fear. It’s one thing to be scared, but it’s another thing for someone of her caliber to be scared of some red headed punk…this angered connor almost as much as the guy beating on her did. ..."Its not important now.. This problem. heh... It just another obstacle...but I know Nathan told you that we don't own the brothel anymore.." Changing the subject.. she would sit on the floor.. leaning against the wall…she was irritated that she had lost it.." .." I mean we did try our best.. if I didn't nearly get knocked out that is.. tch. motherfucker was strong" Connor would’ve folded his arms. The last time he saw Eden was in the GMAF’s so he’d honestly had no clue how strong Eden could’ve gotten In these past few months. He’d never gotten to see his potential and this upset connor slightly. He never got his match with the guy….Connor couldn’t help but let out a small smile of excitement for the anticipation of his fight with the man. That aside, Connor continued listening to what she had to say. .."If you do need a place a stay I don't mind that you do.. though if you just want it to be where you sleep an leave for a while an go off somewhere else I don't mind that as well.” Connor watched her reach into the wall and stands to hand him a wad of cash. Connor would take the cash in hand, and grip it tightly. He ran his free hand through his raven black hair before sighing. Clenching his fist around the money. “Blondie….Kodi.” Connor would’ve charged his hand with destruction chi and disintegrated the cash, letting the dust fall between his fingers. “Thanks for the offer…I’ll probably take you up on it. But…the weight of my pride. I have to bring myself up on my own. As for you Blondie. I’m not going to be your savior…not my place anymore as we both know.” Connor would open the palm of his hand and a white flash of light would’ve filled his palm for a second, before a silver pistol manifested itself into his hand. Connor would take the pistol and point it against his head. “I’m going to handle this in the Connor Ryoji Fashion…you’ve got 2 weeks to handle your business. I care about you, so if I see that you’re unfit to handle this problem, I’ll take care of it. If you don’t establish your dominance or leave this loser.” Connor would cock the pistol before placing the gun under her chin. “I’m gonna shove the barrel of this gun up his ass…and your ass…and let out all six shots. Man the fuck up.” Connor would open his hand and the gun would disappear. His eyes narrowed slightly. “and heal yourself up. You only ever looked good when I made the bruises. Then again I knew where to hit.” Connor would playfully punch her in the shoulder, of course the punch came off harder than he’d wanted it to, but she was tough people. “Promise me you’ll try. I really don’t want shit all over my pistols.” Connor’s facial expression changed to a more lightly, his eyes closed and his trademarked smirk on his face. “Smile like you mean it. Eh? I’m back now bitch, if you need someone to talk to fucking hit me up. Speaking of which ah…besides trying to look cool. Imam need some more cash to get me a phone..” Connor would rub the back of his neck laughing nerviously. "Blondie….Kodi.” Kodi noticed as he caused the cash to become to dust... disinegrating.. within his fingers that slipped between his fingers falling to the floor.. “Thanks for the offer…I’ll probably take you up on it. But…the weight of my pride. I have to bring myself up on my own. As for you Blondie. I’m not going to be your savior…not my place anymore as we both know.” The shark-like female nodded seeing that his pride.. which they both had possessed in there way.. telling her he had to bring himself up on his own.. which made alot sense.. she would of done the same..Thus blinking in surprised hearing how he was not going to her place though she scoffed, while a bit of abrasive self was still inside her.while the black haired male would of possessed a bright flash of light.. filling within his palm.. looking astonished from it.. a silvor firearm.. amongst his hand..only to aim it at his own head..her blue oceanic blue eyes glistened against the lights fromt he hallway.. “I’m going to handle this in the Connor Ryoji Fashion…you’ve got 2 weeks to handle your business. I care about you, so if I see that you’re unfit to handle this problem, I’ll take care of it. If you don’t establish your dominance or leave this loser.” Being surprised that he had said this to her...Kodi felt happiness inside, though she adverted her eyes for a bit.. before shutting her eyes.. fluttering them back open.. while the broad young man placed the tip of the gun, aiming it underneath her chin. he told her he was going to shove the barrel up Jayce's ass and her own ass..letting all shots within there rectums.. "Man the fuck up." The blonde shook her head."speaking to him.. nodding showing a sense of pride within her tone... hearing those four words... she always said to her friends of men when they were down ..."You can't keep a shark.. in a small tank for so long. Poking them..hitting them.. they'll lash out." Feeling the the tip of the gun disappear as the firearm would of been gone.."and heal yourself up. You only ever looked good when I made the bruises. Then again I knew where to hit.” Punching her shoulder playfully though it was rather rough.. she laughed, her old rapsy laugh.. she haven't laughed in a while.. though she felt pushed back from the punch... she raised her right hand up.. punching him back on his own shoulder..."Yeah, you sure do.. and it was as if lions fighting for pride rock.." snickering as she the prideful shark filled within her expressionless eyes... as he told her to Promise him that she would try, he wouldn't want shit all over his pistols.. though she felt the sincerity within his talk.. She knew how he talked, and he knew how she talked through her abrasive meanings...Kodi couldn't help but smile after the familiar smirk she hadn't seen for a long long time... “Smile like you mean it. Eh? I’m back now bitch, if you need someone to talk to fucking hit me up. Speaking of which ah…besides trying to look cool. Imam need some more cash to get me a phone..” Kodi scoffed while kneeling down, grasping another wad of cash within the wall.. while standing back up.. placing it within her hand.." Always tryin to look cool, Demon Eyes Ryo.. this time, I hope you won't cause this to disenegrate within the palm of your hands..and.." He leaned over.. while actually showing compassion.. she would of hugged him tightly. Not caring if Connor had hugged back,she just missed the embrace..holding him for a while.. she heard the door from behind crack a bit.. she sighed an hadn't cared.. while she released after a good 3 mins.. she pulled back."I Promise I'll try.. I really will. and I won't break it. . Its not my nature to do so..and I'll be sure to hit you up, just be sa- that was faggy for mean to say. I mean don't get killed out there. Alright? We still have to fight once again.. maybe in this fight club, like before hm?" Placing her hands on her hips she smirked at the Demon Eyes Ryo... as she soon heard Jayce coming out of the room.. having his arms folded, feeling his glares shot down from the back of her head.. though she felt confident now..pulling out another cigarette.. while kept on smiling.. as she kept staring at Connor having this mischievious smile upon her face.. knowing the red headed male was behind her.. waiting for her.. it was rather weird.. to see him like this.. just waiting, not provoking.. The Next Direction Connor was having fun with her. Fun, a word he felt like he’d nearly forgotten the meaning of in itself. Connor would laugh as she punched his shoulder with retaliation towards the end of their conversation. When she reached down to give him the cash, Connor would scratch his cheek with his finger. He’d felt giddy on the inside, like a kid who hadn’t seen his high school crush in years. May as well have been. All things aside, he was glad she had a permanent settling place. This was the main thing that gave him peace of mind concerning her. Connor’s brows raised in surprise however when she moved in and gave him a hug. Connor looked stunned. So close. They handn’t been this close in long, long time. Connor raised his hands hesitantly not sure weather he even deserved to hug her again. Hold her again. His hands shook, but slowly raised. Connor pushed his feelings to the back of his mind, but…his mind was getting full. Of thoughts and feelings he refused to let out, and were bursting the hinges on the block of things. Connor would hug her back. Embracing her in his arms tightly, as tight as he could. Minus the bust against his chest, it just felt nice to have someone to hold. Connor looked off to the side for a moment before closing his eyes and taking in her scent. It was nice…as nice as it’d always been. Connor would take in a deep breathe through his nostrils and exhale the same way. After 3 minutes passed, Connor would let her go and hear her out. I Promise I'll try.. I really will. and I won't break it. . Its not my nature to do so..and I'll be sure to hit you up, just be sa- that was faggy for mean to say. I mean don't get killed out there. Alright? We still have to fight once again.. maybe in this fight club, like before hm?" Connor would flick his nose with his thumb, at her comment. “D’awww blondies worried about me.” Connor would look to see the same red haired male coming back it would seem. Connor with a smirk on his face would reach his hand up and pinch Kodi’s cheek. “We’ll fight again soon. I’ve learned a few tricks since I’ve been gone. None the less...I’m out Kodi. Take it easy. Nathan, new guy, you keep her safe.” Connor would begin to walk off, turning his back to them before stopping in his tracks to look back at the red head kid. “Psst. Hey ginger.” Connor would extended his right arm outwards, extending his pointer finger and his thumb, making a gun with his hand and closing one eye taking aim at him. Connor would then pretend to shoot at him, raising his arm as he did it and uttering. “Bang. Got that word memorized?” Connor would then point the finger gun to his forehead before turning around and making his way out towards the surface. As Connor pushed up the manhole and made his way to the street, Connor would stand there for a moment…looking at the city around him. “This place makes great memories or terrible ones…” Connor would shake his head and begin to turn away placing his hands into his jacket pockets and thinking about his past for a few seconds. Seeing kodi like that angered him, but hearing her resolve made him happy. Now was the time to see if she’d stick with it. “Might have to stalk her a bit to see if she goes through with it…gah. No no no…I’ve work to do. London Kenrock huh.” Connor would ball his fist. “I’m coming for ya. I need answers…and I need your boy. Eden Creed.” Category:Ark 23